A derivative is a financial security whose value is derived in part from a value or characteristic of another security, known as an underlying asset. Two exemplary, well known derivatives are options and futures.
An option is a contract giving a holder of the option a right, but not an obligation, to buy or sell an underlying asset at a specific price on or before a certain date. Generally, a party who purchases an option is referred to as the holder of the option and a party who sells an option is referred to as the writer of the option.
There are generally two types of options: call options and put options. A holder of a call option receives a right to purchase an underlying asset at a specific price, known as the “strike price,” such that if the holder exercises the call option, the writer is obligated to deliver the underlying asset to the holder at the strike price. Alternatively, the holder of a put option receives a right to sell an underlying asset at a specific price, referred to as the strike price, such that if the holder exercises the put option, the writer is obligated to purchase the underlying asset at the agreed upon strike price. Thus, the settlement process for an option involves the transfer of funds from the purchaser of the underlying asset to the seller, and the transfer of the underlying asset from the seller of the underlying asset to the purchaser. This type of settlement may be referred to as “in kind” settlement. However, an underlying asset of an option does not need to be tangible, transferable property.
Options may also be based on more abstract market indicators, such as stock indices, interest rates, futures contracts and other derivatives. In these cases, in kind settlement may not be desired, or in kind settlement may not be possible because delivering the underlying asset is not possible. Therefore, cash settlement is employed. Using cash settlement, a holder of an index call option receives the right to “purchase” not the index itself, but rather a cash amount equal to the value of the index multiplied by a multiplier such as $100. Thus, if a holder of an index call option elects to exercise the option, the writer of the option is obligated to pay the holder the difference between the current value of the index and the strike price multiplied by the multiplier. However, the holder of the index will only realize a profit if the current value of the index is greater than the strike price. If the current value of the index is less than or equal to the strike price, the option is worthless due to the fact the holder would realize a loss.
Similar to options contracts, futures contracts may also be based on abstract market indicators. A future is a contract giving a buyer of the future a right to receive delivery of an underlying commodity or asset on a fixed date in the future. Accordingly, a seller of the future contract agrees to deliver the commodity or asset on the specified date for a given price. Typically, the seller will demand a premium over the prevailing market price at the time the contract is made in order to cover the cost of carrying the commodity or asset until the delivery date.
Although futures contracts generally confer an obligation to deliver an underlying asset on a specified delivery date, the actual underlying asset need not ever change hands. Instead, futures contracts may be settled in cash such that to settle a future, the difference between a market price and a contract price is paid by one investor to the other. Again, like options, cash settlement allows futures contracts to be created based on more abstract “assets” such as market indices. Rather than requiring the delivery of a market index (a concept that has no real meaning), or delivery of the individual components that make up the index, at a set price on a given date, index futures can be settled in cash. In this case, the difference between the contract price and the price of the underlying asset (i.e., current value of market index) is exchanged between the investors to settle the contract.
Derivatives such as options and futures may be traded over-the-counter, and/or on other trading facilities such as organized exchanges. In over-the-counter transactions the individual parties to a transaction are free to customize each transaction as they see fit. With trading facility traded derivatives, a clearing corporation stands between the holders and writers of derivatives. The clearing corporation matches buyers and sellers, and settles the trades. Thus, cash or the underlying assets are delivered, when necessary, to the clearing corporation and the clearing corporation disperses the assets as necessary as a consequence of the trades. Typically, such standard derivatives will be listed as different series expiring each month and representing a number of different incremental strike prices. The size of the increment in the strike price will be determined by the rules of the trading facility, and will typically be related to the value of the underlying asset.
While standard derivative contracts may be based on many different types of market indexes or statistical properties of underlying assets, current standard derivative contracts do not provide investors with sufficient tools to hedge against greater than expected or less than expected volatility in an underlying asset. Thus, there is a need for a standard derivative contract based on a statistical property that reflects the volatility of an underlying asset.